


Sonic Forces: Infinites Origin

by SkyAir



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAir/pseuds/SkyAir
Summary: From Learner to destructor
Kudos: 1





	Sonic Forces: Infinites Origin

Sonic Forces: Infinite’s Origin 

Chapter 1: Zero

_ on an open green field at nearly dusk were two young jackals fighting another jackal _

Young Jackal l: Haha this guy is so weak.

Young Jackal ll: I see why they call him Zero.

Zero: Come guys cut it out! 

_ Zero tries his best to fight them off, But they get the best of him _

Young Jackal l : I can't believe you’re gonna be a mercenary.

Young Jackal Il: He’s not much of anything.

_ A older Jackal walks up to them _

Scorw: That's enough! Get off him...

_ The Younger Jackals take their attention away from Zero and look at Scrow, smiling nervously. _

Scrow: Get lost.

Young Jackal: We’re just having fun sir-

Scrow: I said run!

_ The Young Jackals leave and Scrow helps Zero back on his feet _

Zero: Thanks!

Scrow: You’re supposed to be training with me Zero, not getting bullied.

Zero: They weren't bullying me...we were just playing a game.

Scrow: Seems to me like you were losing then.

_ Zero puts his head down in embarrassment  _

Scrow: ...come on I gotta go see my squad .

_ They start running through the field and Scrow finds part of his squad  _

Potluck: Scrow, I see you brung your little brother with you

Scab: You’re not planning to bring that kid on our mission are you?

Scrow: No, I’m just taking him home later, what’s the mission?

Zero: I wanna come on a mission! you said I needed some training.

Scrow: No!

Selma: What’s the big deal? don’t you want your brother to grow up as good as you?

Scrow: No, I mean, yes, I-I just don’t think he’s ready to come with us.

Zero: Come on Scrow I can handle it…

_ Scrow looks down at Zero, and then at Selma and his squad.  _

Scrow: ...Alright, what’s the mission? 

_ Potluck pulls out a map _

Potluck: As you know there's a shipment of supplies delivered to the port every Thursday. That shipment is then delivered to a convoy that takes it to the Urban cities.

Belleck: Urban cities make my skin crawl

Potluck: Shut up, so here’s our options, we can wait at the port and raid them there, or we can ambush them as they bring the supplies to the cities. Since you’re the team leader, Scrow, you make the call.

Scrow: It’s most likely more heavily guarded at the port, let’s take the convoy. Tell the rest of the squad to come with us. 

Potluck: Alright will meet at this location tomorrow, At dawn. For now, I’m gonna go rob some woodlanders.

Belleck: He-he, I’m following him. 

Selma: I think I’ll head back to the village, that’s where you're heading right? 

  
  


Score: Yeah, come on Zero. 

_ They travel back to the town, Scrow and Selma run, throwing the green field down in a forest while Zero tries his best to keep up.  _

Zero: Hold on you guys are moving too fast. 

_ Suddenly they stop _

Selma: Do you hear that? 

Scrow: Yeah… 

_ Suddenly a dozen alpha monkeys in robotic suits come out of the trees surrounding them. Ponting their weapons at them.  _

Scrow: Get behind me Zero.

Alpha 1: Look what we have here boys!

Alpha 2: Yeah some Jackals, a pretty one on the left

Selma: Get out of our way…

Alpha 3: Ooow we’re so scared 

Scrow: What do you want?

Alpha 1: This Dr. Robotinks Land

Scrow: Who? 

Alpha 2: A wise man with a new revolution, and you look like someone who should and will join us. 

_ Scrow grabs his sword _

Scrow: I’m not joining anything, now get out of our way!

Alpha 1: Fine, Get them! 

_ Scrow fights off six alphas as Selma starts taking hits. Zero gets in and jumps on top of one, the alpha throws Zero off of him and another picks him up and holds him. Zero desperately tries to be let free. _

Zero: LET ME GO!

Scrow: Zero! hold on!

_ Scrow knocks four of the foes to the groups and then runs Zero, but not before seeing Selma get shot to the ground. Scrow makes a hasty decision and helps Selma out. Zero bites the Alpha unprotected part of its arm, the Alpha screams, and lets him go. Zero instead of running away runs up and helps his brother. Scrow helps knock down the few attackers and Selma gets back up and continues fighting. _

Selma: Looks like more of them are coming.

Scrow: We can’t escape, just keep fighting!

Zero: This isn’t good...

Scrow: Stay calm Zero and stay beside me

_ The three spend a few minutes fighting off the attackers before they decide to retreat. _

Scrow: Are you two alright? 

Selma: Better once you stepped in to help.

Scrow:  _ chucks _ Will, I am the leader of this squad, it’s my-

Zero: Can we go home? I’m starting to get hungry.

Selma: Your little brothers right, plus you don’t wanna keep your mom’s dinner waiting.

Scrow: Hey! I can cook for myself...

_ They hurry back to the town where other Jackal guards wait.  _

Jackal Guard: There they are, the strongest young men I know and his girlfriend.

Scrow: What?

Jackal guard: I’m just teasing, how are you three, find anything useful for us?

Scrow: Only one thing Mr. Garlington, while I was out and looking for my brother I found this red emerald.

Garlington: Oh, looks pretty, should fetch for a nice price. 

Scrow: Maybe, something about this thing feels…unnatural…

Garlington: I think you’re overthinking, it’s just a fancy rock. You should get inside, your mother and father must be worried about you. 

Jackal: Right, come in Zerk Nice chatting with you Mr. Garlinton. 

_ The three walk around the village before Selma decided to break way  _

Selma: I have to go, I’ll catch you tomorrow at the mission.

_ Scrow and Zero walk home where their mom is waiting for them.  _

Holly: There you two are, where were you? 

Scrow: Finding some treasure, that's all…

Holly: You and your brother are dirty, and have cuts on your body.

Score: We just ran into some trouble…you know.

_ An older Jackal, one of the head leaders of the Jackal mercenary tribe walks into the dining room _

Hunter: And some trouble nearly got your young brother killed it seemed…

Zero: I’m fine dad 

Dad: I know you are my boy, you're strong...but that doesn’t excuse your older brother for his carelessness.

Scrow: He’s all right dad I was watching over him 

Zero: except when that monkey guy got me-

Scrow: Will you shut up!

Hunter : listen here boy! your duty is to protect your brother and teach him to become a powerful mercenary, just as I taught you. If that’s too much for you to handle then-

Scrow: No! I can handle it, it’s gonna be my duty one day anyway to lead our people. 

Hunter: Good...Before you start eating go get cleaned up, then get off to bed.

_ Scrow and Zero wash up, eat their dinner, and head off to bed. Scrow holds the Blue emerald he got up to his face. _

Scrow: This thing is not normal…

Chapter 2: Dr. Who?

Scrow: Wake up Zero, we gotta go to our mission.

Zero: *yawns* oh yeah! let’s go!

Scrow: No before getting ready.

_ The two eat breakfast, wash up, and then head out. They travel a long distance and then find the squad on top of a hill.  _

Potluck: Good morning Scrow, I see you actually bring your little brother. 

Selma: How are you Zero?

Zero: I’m good!

Scrow: where is everyone? 

Potluck: You can’t see them? That’s exactly what I want to hear. Though Heman and Flare are running late. 

Scrow: Doesn’t matter, that convoy should be here soon. 

Belleck: Let’s get to work boys!

Selma: Boys?

Belleck: Oh, and girls…

Zero: Hey Scrow, look at this neat rock I found

Scrow: ...It’s a rock

Zero: Yeah but it perfectly in the shape of a cube

Scrow: Right, focus Zero

_ Not soon after the convoy started to cross the hills, and everyone waited for Scrow to give the command, Scrow looked waiting for the right moment until he saw Zero running straight towards the convoy _

Potluck: What is he doing?

Selma: Zero no!

Belleck: This kid…

Scrow: *sigh* JACKAL SQUAD, GO!

_ Everyone jumps the convoy and the convoy men start fighting back. Scrow grabs Zero and moves him towards a boulder.  _

Scrow: Just stay here

_ Scrow hopes back into the fight while Zero watched anxiously to get in and help. Scrow and Potluck take out a dozen men while Belleck and Selma stop anyone trying to escape convoy men trying to flee. Eventually, they overcame all the convoy men. In the distance, Heman and Flare run-up to the gang. _

Heman: We’re here

Flare: I see the fights over…

Selma: You’re late, good job.

Scrow: It doesn’t matter, let’s grab the supplies and go.

Belleck: Hey fellas, ain’t nothing hard here.

Scrow: What? 

_ Suddenly a small aircraft moves towards them and then hovers above them. Holding a tall old wi man, with a long mustache and dressed in red. _

Older Man: Hohohohoho, I was expecting creatures to fall for my trap. 

Scrow: Who are you?

Older Man: I, I’m Dr. Robotnik. 300 IQ genius and soon to be your Ruler of this fine land. 

Potluck: Ok “Ruler” what do you want?

Dr. Robotnik: I was hired to protect the shipment, good for earning trust against you pitiful parasites, but they're also many other things I want, to test out who I can use to build my army. Now the question is will you join me or will I have to eliminate you? 

Belleck: You’re gonna be the one needing protection! 

_ Everyone gathers beside each other ready to fight _

Dr. Robotnik: So you have chosen your fate, very well, you’ll be good genuine pigs for my prototype. Say hello to the Vanquish. 

_ A giant robot drops for the sky and the doctor moves inside the robot with a flamethrower on the left arm and a lock on an explosive cannon on the right.  _

Score: Jackal Squad, Go!

_ Score and Selma start hitting away at the Robots armor, Potluck and Heman try going for the robot weapons. Belleck and Flare try keeping Robotnik here in their eyes, firing shots at them both. Zero watches feeling less confident in joint the fight this time. Robotnik uses his robot's leg to kick Scrow, causing him to fly into the Bolder next to Scrow. Robotnik aims his cannon at him but Selma jumps in and pulls him out of harm's way. The cannons fired, blowing up the bolder where Zero was hiding behind. _

_ Scrow: ZERO!  _

_ In utter rage Scrow jumps back into the fight ignoring his injury, cutting through Robotnik's armor with his sword. He Dodges all of his attacks and keeps Robotnik distracted. Then Robtink calls in some of his moto bugs and buzzers, the rest of the team goes for them. It seemed to matter what they did though Robotnik wasn’t giving up, Scrows is getting exhausted, a buzzer shoots him and he falls to the ground. Robotnik aims his flame weapon at him. _

Dr. Robotnik: Truly a shame, You would’ve made an excellent pawn. 

_ Before Robotnik fires a rock is thrown right at his head, he gets dazed which was enough time for Scrow to get back up he looks and sees Zero perfectly fine and running to grab the rock he threw. Scrow runs right towards Eggman's robot armor and throws a finishing move at it, cutting it and causing it to malfunction.  _

Robotnik: Gah, what? 

_ Robotnik aborts the robot flying up into the sky, seeing the jackals finished off his drones.  _

Robotnik: Next time I’ll build a shield around to protect me… consider this your lucky day. 

_ Robotnik flies off and Scrow runs over to check on Zero. _

Scrow: Zero are you ok? I thought-

Zero: I’m fine, I moved away from the boulder in time.

_ Scrow stands back up and looks toward everyone _

Scrow: We should get out of here 

Belleck: What about the loot?

Potluck: There is no “loot” smooth brain.

Scrow: Jackal squad move out! 

Chapter 3: Speeds My Game

Zero: I told you I could handle it didn’t I?

Scrow: Hm…

Selma: You did wonderful Zero!

Heman: Yeah kid, keep that up and you’ll be better than your own brother.

Scrow: Watch it!

Flare: What? dontcha want him to be as good you if not better?

Scrow: Better than you’ll ever be, but he still has a lot to learn. 

Belleck: It seems to me like you’re afraid he outclasses you.

Scrow: ENOUGH! I'm the leader here, ME! Have you forgotten that I am the son of a mercenary leader of the entire jackal tribe? You don’t have the RIGHT to disrespect me...now get out of my sight…

_ Scrow squad starts to walk, he looks at Selma with an apologetic expression, Potluck walks up to him.  _

Potluck: They're just pulling your leg Scrow, don’t take it personally, we know you’re just trying to protect your brother, I’ll catch you later…

Scrow: *Sigh*

Zero: You don’t have to be so mean you know

Scrow: I’m just trying to protect you.

Zero: I know, but you don’t have to worry about me, we have each other and friends.

Scrow: Listen to me Zero, I may not, if all, be here to protect you forever. Sometimes I’m hard on you because I’m trying to toughen you up. This world can have it’s darkest days and toughest terrors. I want you to be ready for that, I don’t want you to be weak. Do you have to show this world you’re willing to fight…Do you understand?

Zero: I think so…

Scrow: Good...let's head home.

_ They both headed back to the village, it was mostly quiet the whole way back. _

Zero: It’s still bright out, can’t I just play a little bit?

_ Scrow looked and saw other Jackals in the distance _

Scrow: Ok, but don’t run into any trouble, and don’t talk to outsiders.

Zero: Ok

_ Scrows walks off and Zero tries playing with the other Jackals, but that walks away from him or tells him to leave them alone. _

Zero: why doesn’t anyone wanna play with me? I’m just as good as anyone else, Maybe it’s because I’m always with my brother. I’m never gonna have friends…I still have you Cube rock!

_ A shadow appears over Zero, he looks up and sees a young blue hedgehog standing in front of him.  _

Zero: Hi, I’m Zero, what’s your name?

The Blue Hedgehog: I’m Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, your friends over there seem lame. 

Zero: I don’t think they like me.

Sonic: Well Zero, we can be friends if you like!

Zero: My family says never to talk to outsiders...but you seem really cool.

Sonic: I’m super-cool, how about we play tag? 

Zero: Ok!

Sonic: I’ll let you go first, to get a head start.

Zero: Really? Thanks! you’re it!

_ Zero starts running, giggling thinking Sonic won’t be able to catch up to him, he turns around and sees Sonic standstill smiling.  _

Zero: Aren’t you gonna chase me?

Sonic: Keep going I’ll catch up

Zero keeps running, he turns around and doesn’t see Sonic.

Sonic: Tag you’re it, 

Zero: Wait, What? 

_ Sonic starts running and Zero watches In amazement as he runs at a speed he has never seen before. He chases after him but loses him behind a tree. He walks around the tree looking for him not realizing he’s walking behind him. Sonic taps his shoulder, Zero jumps and turns around. _

Zero: Wow! Are you a magician? How did you do that?

Sonic: I’m just super fast, it’s an amazing gift I have. 

Zero: How do I become super fast like you?

Sonic: Perhaps, if you run with me, you can be just like me. 

Zero: I wanna just be like you! Let’s go!

Sonic: Right, I’ll run at a pace you can keep up with, then we’ll slowly get faster! Ready, set, go!

_ Sonic takes off and zero runs with him. They run through the woods, the water, jumping up and down ledges, doing loops, and bouncing around.  _

Sonic: You’re really good at parkour Zero

Zero: I train with my older brother, he’s really good at this stuff. Hey sonic, look at this!

_ Sonic stops and looks at Zero jumping in something long and scale. _

Sonic: Uh, Zero, you should really get off of that thing. 

Zero: Why? It’s not doing anything, woo-hoo!

_ A giant snakehead appears behind Zero, opening its mouth getting ready to devour him. _

Sonic: ZERO LOOKOUT!

Zero: Huh?

_ Sonic jumps and curls up into a ball and smacks his body into the snake's face.  _

Zero: Wow! We should totally fight this thing! 

Sonic: I think running is a better option! Let’s go!

_ Sonic grabs Zero's arms and starts running as the snakes chase after both of them. Zero looks in terror as the snakes keep up with the booth of them.  _

Zero: This thing is really mad!

Sonic: More like really hungry!

_ Sonic moves around trees and hopping over boulders, He starts to lose the snake but comes to a giant steep river. Zero jumps into the water and starts swimming. _

Zero: Come on Sonic!

Sonic: Uh, I can’t swim.

Zero: You kinda don’t have a choice right now, believing yourself.

Sonic:...Right! 

_ Sonic jumps into the water but sinks to the bottom. _

Zero: Sonic? 

_ The snake appears and Zero swims to the other side of the land, he runs into the trees and looks as the snake looks around and then disappears. Zero keeps looking at the River hoping his new friend would come out. He starts to get tears eyed. _

Zero: ...Sonic? 

Sonic: I’m here.

Zero: Sonic! you’re alright!

Sonic: Yup! and I still don’t know how to swim.

Zero: We should probably get outta here, I need to get home, wanna come?

Sonic: eh, yeah, why not. 

Chapter 4: The New Guy

Zero: So Sonic where do you live? 

Sonic: Anywhere and everywhere, I move with the clouds and chase the sun. 

Zero: That's funny, Maybe when I’m older I can bring the sun to you so you don't have to chase it. 

Sonic: Ha, maybe. What’s that rock for?

Zero: It’s a perfectly cube-shaped rock, isn't it interesting?

Sonic: That is interesting.

Zero: We’re nearly home, just act natural 

Sonic: Natural is my second name. 

Garlington: Zero! child, what’s the meaning of this? You know outsiders aren’t allowed in the village. 

Zero: He’s a friend Mr. Glarington, he saved my life!

Garlington: Shouldn’t you be with your brother at all times when out and about? 

Zero: He said I can play outside, and my friend here won’t cause any troubles, I promise. 

Garlington: Alright, you are the young son of the Jackal leader. Just make sure he sticks to your side, got it?

Zero: Got it, I promise he won’t cause any trouble. Come on Sonic, let me show you around.

_ Zero and Sonic walk around the town and take him to the square. Jackals look at Sonic confused and in disgust, whispering to each other, Some holding onto their weapons tightly. _

  
  


Zero: So this is the square, pretty cool isn’t it?

Sonic: Yeah...cool, your people don’t seem very happy?

Zero: They’re just not used to outsiders being here, but you’re fine. Come on, let me show you my house.

Sonic: Mabel should go-

Zero: Don’t be a scaredy-cat, we’re fine

Sonic: Scaredy cat? well if you put it that way, let’s go.

_ Sonic closely stands next to Zero just so he doesn’t confuse any of his people, They eventually get inside Zeros home. _

Zero: So this is my house, pretty cool isn’t it?

Sonic: An infinite times better than being out there!

Zero: infinite?

Sonic: Yeah you know? like, million times billion, times, endlessly better, infinite. 

Zero: Infinite, that’s a new word to me, I like it! 

_ Meanwhile upstairs… _

Potluck: So how much do you think it’s worth?

Scrow: Not sure, this emerald could be worth nothing at all. 

Potluck: Well if you don’t want it all take it.

Scrow: Or i’ll hold onto it and you can get lost!

Potluck: Oh there you go with you petty sh-

Zero: HEY SCROW COME CHECK OUT MY NEW FRIEND!

Scrow: *sigh* at least I know he’s alive. Hold on, I’m coming!

_ Scrow puts the emerald in his drawer, he and potluck walk downstairs. _

Potluck: What is that thing kid?

Sonic: I’m not a thing, I'm a hedgehog!

Scrow: Zero, what are you doing with an outsider? Better yet, why is he inside the village.

Zero: He’s my friend, his name is Sonic. 

Scrow: You know the rules, No, outsiders, if Dad comes back and sees this he’ll-

_ Scrows Mom and dad walk in the house, His mom leaps out a gasp and his dad looks at Sonic with an angry expression, He grabs his sword and moves towards Sonic. Scrow tries to hold his father back as Sonic backed up in fear, Potluck quietly leaves.  _

Zero: No dad! He’s a friend!

Scrow: Dad relax!

Hunter: Move boy, you know the rules, no outsiders.

Holly: Hunter stop, he’s just a child. 

_ The dad comes to his senses and stops in his tracks, he takes a breath and looks at Scrow. _

Hunter: What, is, he, doing, here? 

Scrow: I don't know, I didn't bring him here, Zero must’ve.

Hunter: And how would he have done that? Unless you weren't watching him.

_ Scrow looks for an answer while his dad looms at him frustratingly.  _

Zero: He’s my friend's dad, he hasn't hurt anyone.

Huntet: He is an outsider Zero, we don’t trust anyone that’s not our kind. 

Zero: Well I trust him! He’s been nicer to me than our kind has ever been to me!

_ The dad stands there for a moment guilty and then looks at Sonic.  _

Hunter: What’s your name boy?

Sonic: Sonic, sir…

Hunter: Well Sonic, are you a threat?

Sonic: No...

Hunter: Then it's best if you should stay that way. Scrow, I’ll talk to you later. I have some work to get too, Zero, keep an eye on your friend son.

_ He walks back out the door.  _

Holly: It’s nice to meet you Sonic, don’t worry about him, he’s just a little jumpy about outsiders. Come into the dining room, I’ll make lunch for you all.

Sonic: Sure, thanks.

_ They all eat lunch and Scrow tries to avoid contact with Sonic and his brother, Sonic whispers to Zero. _

Sonic: Your family something else Zero, 

Zero: Yeah we’re kinda weird, I don’t mind it though. 

Sonic: So what do you do for fun Zero? 

Zero: Well when I’m not trading, I try to explore since no one wants to play with me. But, I can only go far without my brother. 

Sonic: Really? I can go wherever I want?

Zero: Your life must be fun.

Sonic: It’s really fun, running around, exploring, the possibilities are endless for me. 

Scrow: Zero, perhaps it’s best if you and your friend stays here for a little while…

Zero: What do you say Sonic? Wanna live here?

Sonic: Uh, why not!

Chapter 5: Another Day

_ Sonic spends a few days with his friend Zero running around the town, and exploring outside. Kids from the town get curious and start following Sonic around.  _

Jackal: He’s so different, but he looks so cool

Jackal ll: Did you see how fast he runs? 

Jackal lll: Who’s your friend Zero?

Zero: He’s Sonic, he’s me new best friend

Jackal hey sonic can I be your best friend?

Jackal: lll: Me too!

Jackal ll: Me three!

_ Young jackals start swarming Sonic, wanting to play with him. Sonic looks freakouted but also felt appreciated. Everyone spends the day playing with Sonic and Zero. Some older Jackals look in disgust while younger adults cheer them on, and smile. When it got dark everyone started going home, and Sonic slept in Zero's room. _

Zero: Hey Sonic.

Sonic: Yeah?

Zero: I just wanna thank you for being my friend, and helping me make new friends!

Sonic: Sure, Zero! You can always make friends if you're confident enough, just be you.

Zero: Easy for you to say, you’re one of a kind. 

Sonic: Yeah, maybe.

_ The next day Sonic and Zero get up and have breakfast, tans get ready to head outside to play some more _

Scrow: Hold on, You’re not allowed to leave without me. 

Zero: Oh yeah, right.

Sonic: You can’t tell me what to do.

_ And just like that sonic fleas out the door _

Zero: Hold on, Sonic!

Scrow: Zero!

_ Zero runs outside chasing Sonic and Scrow follows after him. Scrows then sees his squad nearby. _

Potluck: Hey Scrow! come here a second.

_ Scrows stops chasing after them and walk towards Potluck and the rest of his squad. _

Scrow: Thanks for leaving me yesterday.

Potluck: Yeah I know that wasn’t really “nice” of me, but that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. 

Scrow: Let me guess, you found another score, 

Potluck: Two scores, one is a bounty, High-risk high reward for anyone that can bring or take out Ricky wolf. The other is a warehouse foreshore full of supplies we can take. 

Scrow: Yeah, I supposed we can split up, Selma, flare, you guys come with me, will find Ricky werewolf. Potluck, Belleck, and Heman Go for the warehouse.

Belleck: Oh course Selma is going with you…

Scrow: You wanna switch sides with her? I’ll gladly watch the wolf massacre you.

Belleck: I’ll take the warehouse, thank you.

Selma: I guess your little brother isn’t coming with us

Scrow: No, He will be. I have to go get him.

_ Scrow goes back to chasing after Zero and Sonic, He looks around the town until he finds them standing on top of a house.  _

Scrow: Get down from there

Sonic: What’s the magic word?

Zero: Yeah!

_ Scrow furiously looks at them before coming up with an idea. _

Scrow: Zero, don’t you wanna go on another mission? Maybe your friend would like to join us? 

Zero: Yeah! Sonic, wanna come on a mission with us?

Sonic: A mission? Now you’re talking, let’s have some real fun.

Scrow: Then let's head out now, come on!

_ The Jackals and Sonic head out of the village and run together, eventually splitting up. _

Scrow: Sonic you should slow down

Sonic: Maybe you should catch up!

Zero: He’s really fast, isn’t he?

Scrow: If that’s his only special talent…

Zero: He can fight, I’ve seen him attack a giant snake! 

Scrow: Right…

_ Meanwhile _

Potluck: Alright guys let’s get to work looting this Wearhouse

Belleck: Do you honestly think Scrow is worthy of being a mercenary leader? 

Heman: What are you on about? 

Belleck: I’m saying he’s way to foolish, he hasn’t been focusing on the missions, he let his brother bring an outsider in and-

Potluck: We aren’t gonna discuss this right now, Belleck you go to the left, Heman, you take the right, I’ll go straight.

_ The squad starts fighting their way through the guards protecting the warehouses, meanwhile, Scrow and his squad get close to their target. _

Flare: There he is, how do we approach him.

Scrow: Will surround him,

Ricky: Or you could face me instead of making a dramatic entrance

Scrow: It’s easier for you to give up

Ricky: I prefer the hard way

_ Everyone stands their ground for a few seconds, then Ricky pulls out his claws making his move. Scrow and his gang grab their weapons and go straight for Ricky. Ricky knocks down Flare and goes straight for Scrow and Selma, they clash and try taking hard hits at Ricky. Ricky blocks their attacks with his claws and agility. Zero tries fighting off Ricky but ends up getting pushed to the side. _

_ Sonic joins in the fight, he jumps on Ricky's head, knocking him down. Ricky recovers quickly and takes his attack towards Sonic. Ricky tries chasing him but fails at catching up with him. Ricky starts to lose breath before everyone else jumps Ricky. Scrow wrestles him to the ground, Flare knocks Ricky in the head, Selma ties him up.  _

Ricky: How? I’ve never been defeated before. 

Zero: We got a little help from our friend, something you wouldn’t understand since you don’t have any friends. 

Ricky: unbelievable…

Scrow: Let’s head out, and grab our reward.

_ The squad starts moving out, Sonic and Zero good around but still staying close to the rest of the team. Eventually, they’re stopped by Alpha monkeys again, more of them this time. _

Alpha: Look, who, it, IS.

Flare: Who are these guys?

Alpha ll: You wanna take out my cousin and then run?

Alpha lll: LET'S GET BUSY! 

Scrow: Zero, Sonic, RUN!

_ The alpha monkey starts swarming the team, Sonic and Zero listen to Scrow and start running. Some of the monkeys chased after them. Eventually, Sonic starts running too fast and splits up with Zero. Meanwhile… _

Dr. Robotink: Hm, it says a chaos emerald is somewhere but- what’s this? 

_ Robotnik looks and sees Sonic being chased by the Alphas _

Dr. Robotink: That pesky little rodent, I should get into this.

_ Robotnik starts chasing after Sonic, shooting at him. Sonic stops thinking about what to do and just continuously keeps running. Meanwhile, Zero stops running and faces the few monkeys chasing him. He dodges them and starts fighting them. Scrow and his gang are struggling but winning the fight.  _

_ Meanwhile… _

_ Sonic manages to lose Robotink and the monkeys, running back to the town. _

Potluck: We did good today fellas

Belleck: Yeah, see we don’t need Scrow

Heman: We didn’t need you either but here you are.

Belleck: Whatever, hey isn’t that the blue kid?

Sonic: Hey guys, can’t talk right now. 

Heman: What’s his deal?

Potluck: Probably playing tag with Zero, let’s go take this loot inside.

_ Eggman ends up following Sonics track before stopping. _

Computer:  **_Chaos Emerald detracted_ **

Dr. Robtink: Ah, finally...It seems to be coming from over there. Looks heavily guarded though, I’ll call in my bots to make a full ledge assault.

Chapter 6: Darkest of days

_ After a long fight Scrow and his Jackal squad manage to defeat the Alphas. Scrow was brutally injured but still moving. Zero also managed to beat the few alphas that were chasing him.  _

Selma: We did it

Flare: That was a lot of hard work, wait. Where’s Ricky?

Scrow: Forget him, we have to go find Zero.

_ The squad makes their move in search of Zero, meanwhile  _

Sonic: I hope egghead didn’t follow me here. 

_ Zeros dad walk up to Sonic _

Hunter: Hello Sonic, how are you?

Sonic: I’m doing good sir, how are you?

Hunter: Good, listen, I’m sorry for how I treated you, I just don’t trust many people that aren’t of our kind. 

Sonic: That’s alright

Hunter: It’s it alright, I was being dramatic, I was just in fear that you were here for “other” reasons.

Sonic: I’m just here to play with your son

Hunter: And I appreciate that-

_ Shoots and screams are heard in the distance. Hunter and Sonic go check on the situation. They find robots, buzzers, and spans fighting the Jackals, Robotnik appears. _

Dr. Robotink: Erase the Hedgehog, capture the Jackal

_ Hunter and Sonic start fighting while Robotnik watches from the sideline, laughing as they struggle to keep up with all the enemies. Eventually Sonic starts running, Eggman's buzzers and robots chase after him. Sonic runs inside and out of homes, as Robotinks' army blasts them to pieces. Meanwhile… _

Scrow: Zero! 

Zero: Scrow!

Scrow: You alright?

Zero: I managed to defeat the monkeys chasing me, see, I’m not weak.

Scrow: Good, come on, let’s head back.

Flare: I guess today counts as a failure

Selma: Maybe for you, I looted some stuff off the alphas. 

_ The team starts heading back home slowly due to Scrow being injured. Meanwhile, Robotnik manages to defeat the Jackals, he has them all rounded up at the square where To Tink talked to the older Jackals. _

Dr. Robotink: One of you has to know where it is…

Hunter: I already told you demon, we don’t have what you’re looking for.

Dr. Robtink: Of course you do, Computers don’t lie, especially built by someone as brilliant as me. 

Holly: You can take whatever you want, just leave us alone ok?

Dr. Robtink: I only seek the Chaos emerald, and if you don’t hand it over I’ll-

Hunter: LEAVE HER ALONE!

Dr. Robtink: ...It appears I will have to do this the hard way, will start with him.

_ Robotnik alphas push Galrinton (who’s injured) to the front _

Dr. Robtink: How much does his life mean to you?

Garlinton: Please sir…

_ Hunter looks with guilt and then turns to Robotnik. _

Hunter:...We can work something out, I don't have-

Dr. Robtink: Omega, execute.

_ Omega executes him, young and older Jackals start screaming and crying. Hunter tries to keep his head straight. _

Dr. Robtink: I am so sorry they have to see this, but I’m giving you the choice. Now let’s try this again.

_ He looks at Holly and Scrow's friends. _

Hunter: No!

Dr. Robtink: Then tell me where it is!

Hunter: I don’t know where it is!

Dr: Robotnik: Omega

Hunter: PLEASE!

_ Sonic and Potluck (who wasn’t captured) jump in to save them. Sonic knocks down a few alphas and destroys some robots. Omega takes his focus to Potluck. Robotnik retreats into his hovercraft and watches from above. Sonic goes for Omega and Potluck cuts Hunter, Holly, and his injured squad free.  _

_ They start fighting and freeing other jackals. Robotnik calls in his new Robot (The Iron Axe) He gets inside it. He starts firing and trying to cut away at the Freed jackals. Sonic goes after Robtink but is having a hard time with Omega shooting him. Hunter and Holly fight off the Alphas while Potluck tries protecting his injured squad, soon enough Potluck couldn’t keep up and was down.  _

_ Eggman goes on a rampage destroying anything that was a threat to him, Firing at Sonic relentlessly. Hunter goes after Eggman and Holly grabs Sonic and runs into a partially destroyed building.  _

Holly: Sonic, it’s better if you leave!

Sonic: What? No way, I can help.

Holly: There’s nothing for us here now, you’ve done enough. Please, you have to go!

Sonic: ...Thank you for everything ma’am. 

_ Sonic starts running out of the back of the building and doesn’t look back. Soon, part of the building collapses on Holly. Robotnik continues to kill the freed jackals and then Hunter is down. The remaining Jackals stop fighting and Robtink claims victory. _

Alpha: Sir, the hedgehog escaped 

Dr. Robotink: Worthless...

Alpha: But we managed to find this

_ He shows Eggman the red chaos emerald, he snatched it from the alpha. _

Dr. Robtink: Ohohohohoho, finally! Take any remaining jackals as prisons. As for this land, burn it.

__

_ Eggman leaves and his remaining army burns the entire town and leaves. A few minutes later Scrow and his squad arrive, seeing the fires from the distance. They move fast, not sure of what happened. When they arrive in the town they look in shock at that massacre. _

Scrow: DAD! 

_ He stumbles over to check on him, Selma and Flare go to check the squad and Jackals. Zero goes to find his Mother. When Zero finds her, she’s alive but crushed in the rubble.  _

Holly: Zero…

Zero: Hold on mom I can get you out if this

Holly: No, you have to run...I won’t make it. 

Zero: No! I can get you out.

_ Zero tries lifting the rubble off of his mother but it was too heavy, and the heat from the fire started to intensify.  _

Holly: You have to go Zero, stay st

_ Her eyes start to close and Zero stands there not sure what to do. Selma runs in and grabs Zero, Zero tries to fight her off but she pulls him out before the whole building is engulfed in flames. Flare grabs potluck who was still alive, Scrow grabs his dad who was still alive. _

Scrow: We have to go…

_ They all run out of the burning town and eventually find some hiding jackals not far from their location. They rest with the rest of them.  _

Zero _ :  _ Scrow _? _

Scrow: hm?...

Zero: I tried to save mom but there was too much Stu-

Scrow: You...were too weak, Zero...

Zero: Weak? I’m not weak

Scrow: …

Zero: Scrow? SCROW!

_ Scrows blacks out, unable to overcome the stress and his injuries during the alpha fight. Selma and Flare, try to help Scrow. One of the older Jackals who escaped picks him up and moves him away. A few hours later Scrow, and Potluck died… _

Chapter 7: A Change In Direction

_ The jackals eventually return to the town after the fire dies out. They had funerals and then went to make repairs to the ruined town. Zero's father survived and Zero played with his rock to keep himself distracted. _

Zero: Dad?

Hunter: ...Yes Zero?

Zero: What happened to Sonic?

Hunter: I’m...not sure…

Zero: Are we gonna be ok?

Hunter: I hope so, I want to give you something.

_ He hands zero Scrows sword... _

Zero: This is Scrows.

Hunter: It’s yours now, And I promise I will teach you to become the ultimate mercenary, the greatest this world has ever seen.

_ Years later, Zero’s dad and Scrows old squad teaches him, trains him, and makes him into the best mercenary they ever seen. Eventually, Zero starts his own squad and becomes fearsome around the land. He still wasn’t the same after Scrows death. _

Hunter: You’ve grown just as I imagined you to be Zero.

Zero: Thank you.

Hunter: I have an assignment for you and your squad. The man named “Eggman” has a base that I want you to loot. 

_ He gives him details and hands him a map with the location  _

Hunter: Good luck!

Zero: I won’t disappoint.

_ Zero and his squad go to Eggman's base, destroy his robot guards outside and break into the lair. _

Zero: Raid the base! All of that Eggman technology is sure to fetch a hefty bounty. Jackal Squad! Move-in for the kill!

Eggman: How dare they attack me! I should’ve been building up my army instead of studying this stupid rock.

_ Robots appear out of nowhere, Eggman is confused by quickly snaps back to reality and orders them to attack. Zero cuts through all the robots and goes for Eggman. _

Zero: Take care of robots! I’ll handle the Fat Man. HA-AAH!

Eggman: NOOOOO--!

_ The phantom ruby causes Zero to see the illusion of his town burning.  _

Zero: What the…?

_ Eggman pushes Zero off his hovercraft  _

Eggman: OH HO HO HO HO!

Eggman: know you’re an interesting guy, I like you. how about I hire you to lead my forces, together we’ll take over the world. 

Jackal Squad: Boss! Don’t be tempted by him. We’ll be fine!

_ Zero thinks about his past, how he was bullied, how wasn’t strong enough to save his family. He wants to make his father proud and protect his home. Having the ability to conquer the world will be beneficial for his kind and ensure their safety _

Zero: ...hahaha!  **Interesting.** All this time I was going through the motions, I’ve actually grown tired of this world as it is…let's do it, doctor! I’ll help you change this world.

_ Eggman and zero came to an agreement and Eggman sent Zero and his squad to defend his facility. Later an Alarm goes off someone has broken into the facility. The intruder “wrecked” all of Zero's squad, Zero went to go find the intruder. _

Eggman: Hey you! I know you can hear me! You’re the captain of the squad Jackal, aren’t you!? Your squad was useless! Go clean up the mess already!

Zero: Yeah, yeah, I got it…You destroyed, my squad. I’ll show you why they call me the ultimate mercenary! Take THIS!

_ He looked at the intruder and he looked familiar, Zero slowed down and then the intruder disappeared. He reappeared and viciously beat Zero while he was off guard. He caused one side of zeros faces to be fractured.  _

Intruder: Worthless, don’t show you pathetic face around me ever again. 

Zero: I...I’m shaking...Me!? Me...Afraid…!?...urgh. Pathetic!? He is calling ME weak!? No, I am not weak! I’m…I’m not. I’m not weak. I AM NOT WEEEEAAAAAAK! URRRAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!

_ Zero returns to Eggman's base _

Eggman: You have some nerve showing your ugly face back here after you failed to-

_ Zero points his sword toward the Eggman face.  _

Zero: I want the power of that ruby to insure I can become stronger

Eggman: Negative, 

Zero: Fine!

_ Zero lifts his sword but Eggman speaks _

Eggman: Wait! I have been working on prototypes, perhaps I can give you one, they should be just as powerful as the actual one.

Zero: ...It better be, I also want armor and a mask as well.

Eggman: Anything, now, let’s get to work.

Final chapter: I am Infinite 

_ After some time of testing, Eggman did some testing on Zero, seeing his fighting skills and stress testing him. _

Eggman: Amazing, your power is near infinite

Zero: Yes, infinite, that will be my new name.

Eggman: If you wish, are you prepared to conquer the world?

Infinite: As long as my people are safe and I have the power to make all yield before me, yes I’m ready.

_ Infinite: That day, I gave up my own insightly face. And I let go of the old me, the one that was so weak so I could become stronger and then, at last...I obtained the power The power to make all yield to my will, I...was...REBORN! _

_ A few days later Eggman sends Infinite and his new army out to the city where diversity of the animals lived. Tails in his tornado flying around and he saw them. Tails landed and warned the mayor, animals, and Sonic. Everyone started preparing for the worst, and then the battle started. Tails did his best to help, fighting the robots, and protecting the other animals. Until infinite shot at tails, causing him to hallucinate and see things that weren’t there. _

_ Eggman flew in and readied the robot's execution on tails and the ones he was protecting until sonic came in and saved them. _

Sonic: Is Everyone okay 

Tails: We are thanks to you. Cutting it kind of close, though, pal.

Sonic: Yeah, that’s pretty much how I roll, Okay let’s finish this Eggman!

Eggman: It will be your finish, Sonic. Behold the power of my ultimate masterpiece! 

_ Shadow, Zavok, Metal, Chaos, and then Infinite appear. Infinite looks at Sonic, recognizing his familiar face. Instead of attacking him, he dodges him. _

Tails: Whoa, this guy is faster than Sonic!

_ Infinite thinks for a second, then snaps back into a mission, firing a shot at Sonic. He throws him into a building _ .

Tails: No, wait! Something else. Gotta scab him and figure this out.

_ Infinite, Zavok and, chaos bear Sonic up as Tails tries to figure out what infinite is _

Eggman: Nice!

Sonic: Tails! I need to know what is going on with this guy!

Tails: I’m trying Sonic, but these readings are all messed up! They don’t make any sense!

_ Everyone counties to attack Sonic, Sonic is about ready to give out _

Sonic: Running out of time here, tails!

_ Infinite finishes Sonic and he passes out... _

Tails: SONIC!

_ Zavok walks up to sonic ready to crush his skull _

Infinite: Wait! Leave him...well take him prison instead. 

_ He looks at Tails _

Infinite: I’ll give you the choice to run, or do you want to join your friend?

_ Tails hesitate but then flees. _

Eggman: What's the big deal? It would be easier to take him out here and now.

Infinite: Perhaps, but I’d like for him to see his world change, just like mine has…

_ End _


End file.
